That Boy
by beautifulnightmarex
Summary: when a new boy starts at bellas school, things dont go the way she thought they would
1. Chapter 1

**this is just and idea i have been toying with. i think it might have the possibilty of becoming more than a few chapter long.**

* * *

First day back and it already felt like I'd been at school for 6 weeks.

As normal, our form tutor was late for registration so the class were catching up on each others holiday stories.

"So what did you get up to in the hols? I'm sure I can remember you saying something about getting us all together for cinema and bowling. I sat by the phone for the whole two weeks waiting for a call from you. I said no to all my other plans for you. And what did you do. You didn't call, you broke my heart," Angela teased from my right side, constantly tapping on my shoulder. I gave a grunt and lifted my head of my arms. "I spent the whole two weeks running around from one place to another trying to sort out a whole load of crap. I haven't had the time to have more than 5 hours sleep at a time. Do you really think I could waste a day watching movies?"

"Whoa there Bella, chill. She was only messing," said Jessica from my other side. "I know I know, I'm sorry Ang, I'm just pretty stressed."  
"I know it's okay hun, I'm used to your bipolar mood swings," she responded by sticking out her tongue at me. I shoved her softly as I laughed. During this exchange Jessica had sat quietly which was unusual for her. "Why you so quite Jess?"

"You know what Bella, we don't really know you." she said slowly. "Course you know me. What's my name?" I asked with a smile. "No I meant like you never really talk about yourself. I mean you do say things like you been busy and that but you never actually say what you were busy doing or name any names or anything."  
"That's me, one big mystery," A hint of bitterness managed to get into the words but I don't think either of them noticed. Angela saved me from anything else being said, "That's Bella for you. That's what makes her who she is." I gave her a smile hoping she understood the gratitude in it.

The door opened at that moment and in walked our form tutor. "Here comes the Hodge," I whispered so only they could hear me. I could see them trying not to smile but failing. He was halfway through the register when the Head of Year walked in with someone following behind him. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but I've brought you your new student. None of the other forms had space for him and your form has the least amount of pupils."

Before I got the chance to look at the new guy, my bag somehow managed to fall and empty its entire contents onto the floor. Grumbling, I got down on my hands and knees to pick everything back up and put back into my bag. I had picked nearly everything up when I realised that it had gone silent. I hadn't even noticed that the Head of Year had been talking the whole time and he had just stopped. Giving a little cough he started to speak again, "Bella, I'm sure that floor is very interesting but it's pretty rude when I'm stood here trying to address the whole class and you're there crawling around on the floor."  
"Sorry sir," I mumbled as I quickly moved to get up. I'd somehow managed to forget that I was underneath the table, so I had only moved up a few centimetres when my head met the wood with a loud BANG. I automatically pulled ma head down and cradled it in my arms. "You fu-"  
"Don't swear Bella, don't swear. Just...just breathe." Jessica said quickly. "Bas...fu...di...owwww." I managed to settle on a cry of pain. "Are you okay Bella?" my form tutor asked. I'd known him long enough to know that he probably didn't even look like he cared never mind act it. "Yeah, of course I'm fine, and that bang you heard was just a blind bird flying into the window," I retorted back sharply. The whole class burst into laughter at my words.

A few seconds later I heard Angela's hysterical voice, "oh my god she's bleeding. Bella you're bleeding, it's all over your hands."  
"Well isn't that just great," I said sarcastically whilst getting up from under the table. I walked towards the door with my hand still on my head which I kept facing down, hoping that it would help slow down the flow of blood. I stopped when I saw a pair of shoes in front of me and tilted ma head up so I was looking into the face of my Head of Year. "And where do you think you're going?"  
"The office obviously. This stuff isn't tomato ketchup you know." At least he had the courtesy of looking embarrassed at his stupid question as he moved aside to let me pass. I immediately started to walk again, only to be stopped again by banging into someone. I was beginning to get really pissed off now. "Can't people see that someone is walking towards them and move oh-so-kindly out of the damn way." The guy still hadn't moved and I realised that he still had his hands on my arms. "Oh my days, you're still supposed to move you know." Was this guy mentally retarded or something. I looked up to see a smirk on his face and I froze. No way, it couldn't be him. His mouth started to move, "Hi Bella. I see you haven't changed a bit," it said.

"Edward," I breathed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like we'd been standing there for ages but it had only been a few seconds. All I could do was stare at him. No thoughts were going through my head and even if they were I don't think I would have understood them. I was brought back to reality when Hodge started to speak, "so you two know each other then?" my brain hadn't even registered these words when Edward spoke, answering for the both of us, "yes." He didn't seem to have any trouble speaking. I mentally shook myself and more or less ran out of the room.

What was he doing here? I hadn't seen him in nearly two years and he'd had the exact same effect on me. Oh no Bella, this is the reason you left him in the first place, it can't happen again.

I'd reached the office without realising it and I used my elbow to knock on the door. I pushed open the door using my shoulder when the woman ushered for me to enter. I must have stood there looking a bit shell-shocked, because her face went from business-like to caring. "What's wrong dear?" I showed her my hand without even uttering a word. When she saw all the blood she ran from her chair to me and pulled my other hand from my head. I had hardly moved before she started muttering to herself, "It looks to have stopped bleeding so we'll just get you cleaned up." She led me to the staff bathroom and started cleaning away the drying blood. "I'll be fine," I said, whether it was to the woman or myself, I didn't know.

My mind was working overtime. Why did he have to come here? From all the schools, why did he have to choose this one? I remembered the feel of his hands and a feeling of warmth spread through me. I didn't remember his hands being so big before. They were so...muscled. I realised now that I felt instantly safe in his grip. And his face...he had certainly grown into his looks. No no no Bella you can't think like this. Maybe he wants you to feel this way and its some way of getting back at you. Yes that's the reason he's here. The only way to get through this year will be to just ignore him, to pretend that he's just like every other guy here. Yes that's exactly what I'll do. I'm going to be just fine.

"You're all cleaned up now, love. You can go back to class now if you're feeling up to it."  
"I'll be fine," I repeated with more determination. I walked out of the bathroom only to see him standing opposite me waiting at the office door. As soon as he caught sight of me, he started walking towards me, "are you okay Bella?" I looked at him straight in the face, "I'm fine," and with that I walked off to my next class. See, that wasn't so bad now was it, I internally congratulated myself

I managed to get to my next lesson on time, which was chemistry. Me and my chemistry teacher got on well and liked a good banter every now and again. I walked into the classroom and when the teacher noticed me he let out and exaggerated sigh and said, "here comes trouble," to which I replied, "how did you like your new Zimmer frame sir?" I always teased him about him being old and decrepit which was pretty ridiculous seeing as he was only in his early forties. The class laughed at our exchange and settled down to copy down the date and learning objectives off the board.

I had only started writing when I heard the door open and someone letting the teacher know of a new student. "Well he'll have to sit in between someone good and evil. I know the exact position. Go sit in that empty seat in between Bella and Eric." Without looking up I teased Eric, "haha your the evil one and I'm the good one!" Before Eric could reply, the teacher butted in, "actually it's the other way round." The class let out a snigger at that remark. I'd just finished writing when the new boy came and sat down. Whilst looking up I started talking to him, "I'm not really evi.." I stopped speaking as I saw who the new boy was. Him. Edward. "How's your head Bella?" Urghh, I inwardly groaned, why did he have to make this so hard?


End file.
